


The Visit

by xxktrxx



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, just some zurena trash, lesbian stuff and sex and shit hell yeah, maybe longer than a two shot? we’ll see, sort of but not really established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxktrxx/pseuds/xxktrxx
Summary: “Somebody’s requested a conjugal visit with Zulema Zahir.” She continued on as she licked her lips, remembering the hell that the woman had put the officers through.Antonio watched in slight confusion, taking the papers from her and looking over the request. He paused a second later as his eyes met Milán’s, unsure of what he’d actually read. “Macarena Ferreiro?” He asked in disbelief, Maca’s name and information glaring out at him through the black ink.ORThe one where Maca attempts to get back under Zulema’s sheets.
Relationships: Macarena/Zulema
Comments: 79
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like this; my first actual Zurena fic that isn’t a paragraph drabble! I’m sorry if the timing of the story seems rushed or anything; I tried my best to explain what little details were necessary to be explained, so I hope you guys enjoy, updates coming soon!

It was a strange occurrence. If somebody had said to her on her first day in prison, “You’ll be sitting on the other side of that glass one day, visiting Zulema Zahir,” she would have spit in their face for the audacity for them to even suggest such an event. And yet, here the blonde sat, primed and pretty like China platter, on the opposite side of the visitors wall, hands folded neatly on the small portion of table in front of her. 

Something she’d gotten quite used to in the last six months. 

Not a moment later, Zulema was sitting in front of her, being escorted by an officer who took her cuffs off a moment later and took a step back. A small smile graced Maca’s lips, and she reached for the phone on the side of the partition and picked it up as Zulema followed suit. “Hi,” was all the blonde could let out with a somewhat shy tone, her smile eventually reaching her cheeks at the sight of the woman. Still donned in yellow - no black, to Maca’s subconscious relief - Zulema stood out brightly against the dull colors of Cruz del Norte. 

“Hi.” Zulema replies with a small nod and a smile tugging at her own lips, but the woman wasn’t loose enough to let it be seen. “You seem to be in good spirits.” The older woman offered with a knowing look, biting down on the inside of her cheek. Macarena quirked a brow increasing, pressing the phone delicately to her ear. 

“Maybe I missed you.” She shrugged vaguely, and a part of Macarena wanted to reach out and touch Zulema through the glass, just to feel her close to her again - Maca had been out of Cruz del Norte for six months now. “Maybe I just missed Palacios.” She added with a small chortle, and that made Zulema crack a smile with a roll of her eyes. After a shared moment of laughter, Macarena got a bit more serious as it died down. “How are you?” She asked, her eyes not leaving Zulemas, searching for truth. 

“I’m not in solitary, like your little girlfriend.” Zulema teased as she leaned back in her seat with a victorious little smirk. Maca’s face dropped a little to learn the news - despite her and Rizos having not made it like the latter hoped they would, Maca still cared for the woman and it hurt to know that she continued to suffer. 

“What happened?” Macarena asked with slightly worry and a furrowed brow, before shaking her head. “And she’s not my girlfriend.” She added a moment later with a slight shake of her head, as if Zulema should already know that. 

“Is that why you came down here today? To question me about your past array of lost lesbian lovers?” Zulema asked with slight annoyance as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear, arms crossing over her chest. It was Maca’s turn to roll her eyes. “Sorry to disappoint,  _ Rubia.  _ I don’t know anything about that.” And for the first time in a while, Zulema was telling the truth. 

Maca sighed in exasperation at Zulema’s teasing, nodding. “But you’re okay?” She asked a moment later, hating seeing Zulema's face through a glass partition. 

“I was okay before you were here, and I’m okay after you’re gone.” Zulema answered honestly and bluntly with a shrug of her shoulders, but the woman had her own feelings on the situation that she’d refused to voice: Zulema was struggling. 

“Ah, so it’s the spending time with me that made your life hell.” Macarena pointed out in jest, and Zulema nodded along in play, nose scrunching just slightly with amusement. 

“Seems to be that way,” Zulema chuckled into the phone, and a tap on her shoulder let her know that and Macarena only had a few minutes left to talk. Even if it was about nothing. 

“But listen, the reason I came by,” Maca continued on quickly, knowing just as well how long these phone visits got to last - if Zulema continued on with her “good behavior” (civil at most, in Zulema’s mind), they could meet out in the visiting room like the other non-violent inmates. “I um...I submitted a requests few weeks ago. For a, uh...a conjugal visit.” She finally revealed as she bit down on her tongue. 

Zulema pursed her lips for a moment, the gears in her head working as she tried to process what the blonde had told her. They weren’t a  _ couple _ , per say, but they had their moments - both physical and emotional - that could have fooled anybody during their time together in prison. It wasn’t something they really spoke about; words were not their preferred method of communicating, and when Maca was released on special circumstances, it seemed she felt a silent obligation to keep coming back, even if there was none. 

And that’s where she was now. 

“They won’t approve it.” Zulema replied a moment later, shaking her head with just slight disappointment. She wished she had a cigarette right now. Macarena was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. “But it’s nice to know you’re undressing me with your eyes each time you come here.” Zulema smirked wickedly, and Maca just chuckled, shaking her head. 

It’s not like her options were limited on the outside; especially after having gone through some lengths to convince the other inmates that she wasn’t a lesbian. But now that she no longer had it, she missed being pulled into the bathroom by the older woman for a quick fuck during their rec time. “You never know,” Maca shrugged innocently, having just the smallest bit of confidence that it could work out. 

A few minutes later, the pair was forced to end the conversation and hang up, Maca still lingering on the other line when Zulema hung up and gave her a grimace, one that said  _ sometimes I wish things were different, too.  _

——

“Sir?” There was a knock at the door, and Antonio looked up from his place in his chair, glasses resting in his hand idly. He looked up at the knock, and called for the person to step inside. 

“Is everything alright, Milán?” Palacios asked as he set down his pen and glasses, looking at the CO with friendly expectation. The woman clutched some papers in her hand, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. 

“We’ve got a bit of a situation, actually.” Milán explained as she stepped forward, presenting the papers to the governor with a bit of hesitation. “Somebody’s requested a conjugal visit with Zulema Zahir.” She continued on as she licked her lips, remembering the hell that the woman had put the officers through. 

Antonio watched in slight confusion, taking the papers from her and looking over the request. He paused a second later as his eyes met Milán’s, unsure of what he’d actually read. “Macarena Ferreiro?” He asked in disbelief, Maca’s name and information glaring out at him through the black ink. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad y’all are enjoying this !! I’m not sure how long it will be so i will just keep writing until the story feels finished :)

“Zahir!” Palacios called after the woman in the yard, who had a cigarette sitting between her lips and leaned against the concrete wall, surveying those around her. The fresh memory of Maca’s face was still in her mind from a few hours prior. At the call of her name she looked towards Palacios, who was approaching her. 

“Can I help you?” She asked with a raised brow, ashing the rolled cigarette with a flick of her finger. 

Antonio looked around, unsure if he wanted to continue the conversation in private - but being alone with Zulema scared him far more than being out in a crowd, so now was a good a time as any. “Why is Macarena Ferreiro requesting a conjugal visit with you?” Despite having kept herself out of trouble for the most part the past few weeks, it seemed Zulema still couldn’t be trusted. And, as it seemed, neither could Macarena. 

Zulema’s lips curled just slightly at the ends in a sinister smirk, folding an arm over her chest as she took another drag. “Mm, wouldn’t you like to know?” She jested as she blew the smoke towards his face, only being saved by the wind that blew it elsewhere. “What, you don’t have internet in that office? Can’t pull up your favorite video to jack it to?” She asked a second later in curiosity, a faux innocent expression on her face. “Is that why you corner innocent women and ask about what they do to each other behind closed doors?”

Antonio scoffed, shaking his head as he glanced to see if anybody was listening, not wanting people to believe what Zulema was saying. “What’s your angle, Zulema?” He asked with exhaustion, knowing he wouldn’t get a straight answer out of her. Was she planning an escape? 

“You should be asking  _ La Rubia _ ,” she shrugged, looking away from Antonio as the sun broke through a cloud and glared into her face. “I didn’t make the request.” She explained further, but she knew Maca’s angle - well, at least she thought she did. If Maca had ulterior motives for the meeting, it wasn’t made obvious to Zulema. 

“Cut the crap, she’s been coming to see you every week for months.” Antonio argued with a shake of his head, his voice wavering on annoyed. He hadn’t had any issues since taking over as governor, but Zulema was always walking on fine lines. 

“You seem very upset by this.” Zulema pointed out with a shrug, finding great amusement in Palacios natural paranoid nature. “Am I not allowed to enjoy the company of my former inmates?” She asked, cocking her head to one side. 

“That’s the part that worries me,” Antonio admitted with a shake of his head, brushing his tongue over his teeth. 

“Maybe you should worry about yourself,” Zulema advised with a slightly hostile tone, putting out the end of the cigarette against the concrete wall, creating a small black ash stain. 

“Maybe you should watch your tone,” he warned lightly, and Zulema was reminded of the soft spoken, bumbling officer who was always too afraid to speak up - and how he had slowly begun to disappear and become heavy with the weight of running a prison. “A little respect goes a long way with me.” Zulema snorted at that; the only respect she ever knew CO’s were talking about involved the women getting on their knees. 

“...don’t drag Macarena back in here with you.” He warned her, and for some reason, that lit a fire inside Zulema that she almost couldn’t handle the burn of. 

“I wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of it.” She replied snarkily, sarcasm heavy in her words and holding back the urge of spitting at the man's feet. 

Palacios eyed Zulema with caution, unsure how to proceed. Perhaps Macarena’s presence wasn’t such a horrible influence on the other - Zulema had managed to keep herself out of solitary (not getting caught was her specialty, after all) - but he couldn’t help but be unsettled by the entire situation. Zulema was unpredictable, and with Maca, even more so. The idea of tapping the room crossed his mind momentarily, but not long enough before his own conscience began to eat at him. The memory of having to listen to Zulema’s last conjugal visit was weird enough. 

“...you’ll get 45 minutes. Come by my office before dinner to go over the details.” He sighed against his better judgement. Zulema paused with her hands stuffed in the pocket of her sweatshirt, her brow furrowing together a second later in slight confusion. “Your visit has been approved, Zahir.” He concluded, but his mind ran with ideas as to what could be done to prevent anything from happening. “Unless you don’t want it? You have the option of declining the request.” Antonio offered, hoping, just  _ maybe _ , Zulema had no interest in such a meeting. 

Zulema was quiet for a moment, before a small ghost of a smile graced her lips. 

“Looks like we have a dinner date, Palacios.”

———

Sometimes it felt like ages before the other line would pick up. Realistically, it was only a few seconds, fifteen at most, but still. “Let’s go,  _ Rubia. _ ” Zulema pondered into the phone, impatiently tapping the phone box with her fingers. When finally Macarena picked up the call, Zulema stood up straight, pressing the phone harder to her ear. She was getting sick of hearing the blonde's voice through a receiver. 

“Miss me already?,” Maca grinned into the line, and Zulema could practically see the way the woman’s lips broke into a smile through the phone. 

“Call me clingy,” Zulema poked back sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “Palacios wasn’t so happy in telling me that I get to fuck you next Friday,” she chuckled darkly, eyes floating towards the security cameras and winking - knowing that someone, if not Palacios, was listening. 

There was a pause on the other line, before Macarena cleared her throat. “He um...he approved it?” She asked, her voice suddenly laced with deepness, and what Zulema could only recognize as desire. 

“We just went over it, ten minutes ago. I’m sure you’ll get a call.” Zulema replied with a nod, sucking on her teeth as she tried to keep herself from sounding too enthused about the future meeting in just a little over a week. A silence fell over them for just a moment, before Zulema snickered. “Drink plenty of water this week,  _ Rubia. _ You’ll need to stay hydrated.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - I’m making you guys wait for the actual conjugal visit scene and I am the absolute WORST for it. I do sincerely apologize; we will get there I SWEAR to you. In the meantime, I hope this chapter can hold you over a little. ;P Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I apologize if my chapters aren’t very long - I might do longer ones, but they’ll take longer for me to publish, and I love updating so I’m not totally sure yet!

Zulema had always thought that Macarena’s ability to take everything literally was quite amusing. She bit on the inside of her cheek to keep from letting out a chuckle at the sight of Macarena setting a plastic water bottle on the table between them, half drunk. Unknown to the dark haired woman, Macarena had drank at least seven a day since the last time they’d spoken on the phone just four days prior. 

It was Monday. 

“Thirsty?” Zulema asked with amusement, smirking slightly as she motioned to the bottle. Maca glanced down at her lap, trying to suppress a slightly embarrassed smile at the comment. 

“Mm,” Maca hummed in appreciation, giving a small nod before she took a sip from the water bottle. “I got another call from Palacios this morning. He wanted to make sure I was _extra_ sure about Friday.” She smirked in teasing, but Zulema’s face twisted into a sour expression. What business was it of his? Maca wasn’t an inmate anymore. 

“Well?” Zulema looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for an answer to Palacios question. Maca sucked on her cheek, a look in her eyes that Zulema was all too familiar with. “Are you sure?” She asked, as if needing clarification but very obviously not. 

Macarena was quiet for a moment as she fought her smirk, silently taking another sip from her bottle of water. “About which part?” She asked playfully, once she’d gotten her composure back. Their back and forth was one of the most entertaining facets of their visits. 

Zulema ran her tongue over her teeth with closed lips, eyes dancing with mirth that the blonde was on the receiving end of countless times in the past. She could have a lot of fun with this, and Maca’s question was a _definite_ invite to play. Zulema leaned forward in her seat, resting her elbows on the table and setting her chin atop her interlocked fingers. “I hadn’t realized it would be a multi-chapter event.” She replied back, tongue poking her cheek. 

“I’m not drinking all this water for nothing.” Maca chuckled as she finished off the bottle, the plastic crinkling beneath her fingers. Zulema watched her drink and wipe the dribble of water that fell through the crack and down her chin, her mind brought back to moments where she could see the sweat drip down Macarena’s body just from the way she moved against her. The room felt a little hotter. 

“They won’t give you any water when my fingers are inside you and your throat goes dry.” Zulema spoke with a ghost-like tone, and Macarena’s eyes fluttered shut for a second at her words, taking a small intake of air before exhaling softly. After a moment she opened them again, licking her lips monetarily in thought. 

“I won’t be thirsty for water then.” She shook her head, fingers playing with the empty plastic bottle in distraction, fingers itching to reach out and touch Zulema - she was so _close_. Zulema caught the woman’s eye, and the tension between them that hung in the air was suddenly amplified to incredible boundaries. 

“No?” Zulema asked with a curious brow raised, folding her hands on the table. “What if I used my tongue?” She asked with a breath, voice low and quiet so that those around them didn’t have the privilege of listening in. Maca bit down on her bottom lip, crossing one leg over the other in an attempt to cease the slight throb that had started between her legs. Zulema leaned a bit closer over the table, smirking.

“What if I’ve pressed you up against the mattress,” Maca sighed again, more shaky this time, “and my tongue is deep inside your _coño_ ,” the blonde swallowed, pressing her legs tighter together, and Zulema noticed her shift in the seat, “getting everything _wet_ -“

“Zulema,” Maca pleaded breathily, and the older woman watched with satisfaction as the blonde’s knuckles turned white from gripping one side of the table in desire before she teased, swallowing hard.

Memories raced through Maca’s head - as they had been for the past six months - of Zulema’s body on hers, one strong hand restraining fragile wrists above her head while the other worked at a fast, desperate pace between her legs. Up against shower walls, behind curtains of sheets in the laundry room, stuck together by sweat and each other’s lips and legs in one of their tiny prison beds - another wave of desire rushed over the former inmate and Macarena grinded her teeth slightly, shifting once again in her now uncomfortable seat with a soft whimper.

After six months away from the woman, she was not difficult to work up. 

“Aye, _Rubia_ , you make it so easy.” Zulema teased as she brushed her tongue over her lips. “Tell me you’re wet.” She requested with a tone of authority, nodding her head once in the blondes direction. Macarena took a deep breath at the request, knowing she _was_ and that there was no use in denying the woman what she wanted - she couldn’t even if she’d tried. 

“I am,” Macarena whispered out in a breath a moment later, not being able to help her thoughts as they continued to replay each time she’d felt the older woman inside her. 

“What?” Zulema asked with narrowed eyes, and beneath the table her foot came up in almost an instant to knock Macarena’s leg off of the other. Heel landing with a _thud,_ Macarena gasped softly, catching the eye of a guard at the disruption and shaking her head in apology and assurance that everything was okay. 

“I’m wet,” she breathed out in confirmation, feeling weak and loving each moment of it. That didn’t seem to satisfy the inmate. 

“Why?” Zulema asked with her continued tone of superiority, “Are you thinking about how I’d let you ride my face for _good behavior?_ ” She purred darkly, and Maca tried her best to keep from sticking her own hand beneath her skirt and relieving herself right then and there. There was a pause, and Zulema didn’t take kindly to it. “Answer me.” She demanded with a wispy voice, and her foot came between Maca’s once again beneath the table, moving one to the side in a quick motion, spreading the younger woman’s legs just slightly so that her knees were parted. 

“Y-yes,” Macarena nodded, her eyes shutting for a moment to enjoy the image of it and feeling the familiar warm sensation of arousal in the pit of her stomach. If she hadn’t been turned on before, she most certainly was now. 

Macarena took a deep breath to steady herself and Zulema couldn’t help but watch the way her chest rose and fell - it seemed the blonde didn’t wear bras _outside_ of prison, either, and she could see the woman’s nipples hardened through her top, before tearing her gaze away as she sucked on her own tongue in desire. 

“What day is it again?” Maca asked anxiously as she tried not to move around too much in her seat. Just from the conversation her mouth had fallen dry and wanted to get up and ask to refill her water - but the walk over would be just as uncomfortable, and Macarena didn’t want to miss the rest of the time she had with Zulema. 

That made Zulema smile - something quite genuine that she hadn’t done in a while - and she flashed Macarena her grin, making the blonde's stomach jump just slightly with admiration. “Monday.” She replied as she sat back in her chair, arms folding over her chest. 

“...Monday.” Maca sighed in disappointment, nodding her head. The pulsing between her legs had hardly died down - it was going to be a long week. “Fuck, Zule,” she exhaled - Zulema was sure she would never tire of hearing her name like this - before reaching out without almost any care in the world and resting her hand on the woman’s forearm, squeezing softly with anticipation. A jolt was sent through the inmate, who hardly ever felt contact the way Macarena gave it to her - gentle, wanting, _yearning._

“No touching!” The nearby guard warned, and Maca almost jumped out of her skin as she retracted her hand with disappointment. The spot where her fingers used to rest just moments before still tingled on Zulema’s arm, and the dark haired woman ran her own fingers over it subconsciously. 

“Did you hear that, _Rubia_?” Zulema chuckled darkly as she met Macarena’s eyes with confirmation. “No touching.” The woman waved a finger in the air pointedly, before leaning in so that she was as close as she could get to the blonde without touching her, her breath hot in Maca’s face and her hands flat against the table as she stood slightly. “Not even yourself, until I get to do it to you first.” She warned with a hiss.

”Zahir! Sit down.” Milán called from across the room, and Zulema shook her head with a satisfied smirk, pushing herself off of the table before shrugging 

“Don’t worry yourself, _princesa._ ” She called towards the guard, “Our visit is over.” She assured her, before slowly passing by Macarena and brushing her hand tenderly against Maca’s cheek as she headed back towards the prison entrance.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I HAVE to break this into two parts, because I sweat writing this stuff just as much as you guys sweat reading it, I promise. I need a break and some fresh air lmao. Last chapter will probs come tomorrow or the next day! 
> 
> I've also decided that this story will 100% have a sequel, but I won't tell you what its about yet. ;)

It had been a long week. Aside from the fact that Maca couldn’t keep her mind off of the images and words Zulema had left in there on Monday, she struggled more so with not being able to  _ do _ anything about it. Despite Zulema not having known what Maca did in her free time, the blonde felt that going against the older woman’s request would result in a much less...satisfying, visit than she was hoping for.

So yes, it had been a  _ very  _ long week. 

But she didn’t have time to dwell on that now. The blonde made her way through the parking lot of the prison, heels sounding against the concrete loudly through the silence of the lot. Her heart was racing slightly, and she could already feel the nerves - the best kind - building up inside her as she entered the building. The air conditioning did little to help the heat throughout her body. 

Everything else around her was a blur; the beeping of the security gates, the chatter from employees and the smoking of doors - everything didn’t seem to matter, all Macarena could focus on was getting through the checkpoint and being alone in a room with Zulema for forty five minutes. After she signed in, Maca sat down in the waiting room, anxiously bouncing her knee as she waited to be summoned. 

“Macarena Ferreiro,” her name was called out twenty-five minutes later - okay, so she was excited and left a little early - and the blonde looked up to see Millán waiting for her, clipboard in hand. The woman watched her expectantly, and for a moment Macarena forgot how to walk. “ _ Vamos! _ ” The guard ushered, and Maca stood with a small smirk of anticipation and a small intake of air. Following the guard through the gates and into another room, Macarena just about began to remove her clothing for a routine strip search when Millán shook her head with assurance, putting her hands up to stop her. “What are you doing?” The guard asked with a shake, and Maca glanced at her with confusion. “You’re not an inmate.” She clarified, before asking Macarena to bring her arms out like a ‘T’ and stand still with her legs apart. 

The search wasn’t technically invasive; Millán ran her hands over Maca’s clothed body with determination, patting down every square inch that she could reach within the law before making the blonde open her mouth and say ‘ah.’ “Hair,” She instructed, and Maca took down the bun she’d had her hair in, wavy blonde hair cascading around her shoulders delicately. Flipping her locks, she allowed Millán to run her fingers through them in search of any contraband and cursed herself at how nice even  _ that _ felt. “Shoes,” Maca stepped out of her heels, turning her feet over behind her for inspection momentarily. After a brief search, Maca flashed a smile at the officer - she was clear. 

Millán escorted her from the room and down a brightly lit hallway, and Macarena felt the beat of her heart get louder as they continued to walk. “You’ll have forty five minutes, with a check up halfway through,” the guard explained as they walked, not making eye contact with the blonde. Macarena didn’t like that very much; the idea of Millán - or god forbid Palacios - ‘checking up’ on them sent an uncomfortable chill down her spine, but it made sense: Zulema was dangerous. Maca was sure the other woman would not appreciate the interruption, either. “Your personal effects will go into here,” Millán instructed, stopping them at a series of lockers and unlocking one. Maca put her bag inside, taking out a small tube of lipgloss and applying it quickly as Millán watched, brow raised. 

“Hm?” Maca asked curiously as she ran the gloss stick over her bottom lip, catching Millán’s eye. 

“All of this,” Millán motioned to the make up, the skirt, the heels, “...for Zulema Zahir?” She asked incredulously, not sure what  _ anybody _ would have to be thinking to want to schedule a conjugal visit with her. That made Maca laugh just slightly, and the woman set the lipgloss back into the bag and set it into the locker, letting Millán lock it.

“Funny, no?” Macarena asked with amusement, as they began to walk further down the hallway. The guard said nothing, thoughts running through her head, still not fully convinced that the pair wasn’t up to something. When after what felt like ages they finally arrived at the door of the room, Maca took a deep breath, smoothing her hair behind her ear. There were two guards on either side of the doorway - double the usual. 

After a moment, Macarena heard the padding of footsteps down the end of the hall, and turned her head to see Zulema, accompanied by Palacios at her side. Her hands cuffed in front of her, something seemed off about the dark haired woman - it wasn’t until Zulema was standing in front of her that Maca noticed the woman had been getting up to some bad behavior. “Zulema,” she breathed out in slight disappointment, her eyes traveling over the light bruising around the woman’s jaw. 

Palacios looked between the women, swallowing uncomfortably. “...ladies.” He cleared his throat, handing off the plastic tub of towels and toiletries off to Macarena. The blonde looked down at the contents of the box, finding towels, an extra blanket, lubricant, and condoms. She glanced back up at Palacios, brow quirked. Palacios was quiet for a moment, before he reached in and plucked the condoms from the top awkwardly. “...right.” He nodded. When Zulema held her cuffed hands up in request, Maca caught the sight of bruises on her knuckles. Palacios unlocked the door for them and took a step back. The governor glanced down at his watch, “Your time starts now. I will be back in exactly twenty-two minutes for a standard check in.” He gruffed out, before shutting the door behind them. 

———

The first thing Zulema did was search the room - even if she  _ wasn’t  _ planning anything, the idea of Palacios of all people listening into what was going to happen made the woman’s teeth grind in annoyance. He didn’t deserve it. “What happened?” Maca had to ask, setting the plastic tub of supplies down in one corner of the room - they wouldn’t be needing that. 

Zulema was quiet for a moment, looking behind the headboard and beneath the bed. “Wrong place, wrong time.” Was all she had to say about it, and she glanced back at Maca with a grin, “You should see the other bitch.” She joked, but of course, if she’d done anything worse than what she had done to her, she wouldn’t have been here. The fight wasn’t her fault; at least Palacios was sane enough to realize that. “I’m kidding,  _ Rubia. _ ” The older woman smirked, feeling Maca’s hesitation to continue the topic as she got up from the floor and turned towards the blonde. 

“Your hand,” Maca pointed out softly, taking it in her own and running her fingers over the bruising of the knuckles she found there. Zulema chuckled darkly, shaking her head in amusement. 

“Don’t worry,” she assured her with a confident tone, “it still works.” She breathed, her eyes connecting with the blonde’s and sending a message of dominance into them. Zulema’s bruised fingers wrapped around Macarena’s wrist, ignoring the slight throb of pain in them - enjoying it a bit, actually. Maca’s breath hitched slightly at the contact, their proximity not lost on her as Zulema brought her wrist to her lips, and airily brushed them over the inside of it. The blonde steadied herself, and Zulema could smell the perfume on her - a scent that would soon go from flowery and sweet to salty with sweat. 

“Zulema…” Maca breathed out, and in the next moment, the dark haired woman twisted Macarena’s arm behind her back in one motion, pressing Maca up against the wall with a  _ thud _ , her breath hot on her ear as Maca placed her free hand on the wall, steadying herself with an excited chuckle. With her heels on, she was taller than Zulema - something the inmate was not anticipating, but she wasn’t going to complain as she ran a free hand up and down the back of Maca’s toned thigh. Macarena squirmed slightly in the woman’s grasp, butt pushing further back into Zulema’s front. The woman responded by tightening her grip on Maca’s arm, causing the blonde to whimper softly at the feeling.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Zulema asked, her tone stern as she continued to caress the skin of Maca’s leg. The blonde nodded, almost unable to find the right words to convey her desire towards the other. In a second, Zulema sunk her nails into the soft flesh of the blonde’s mid-thigh, dragging them upwards and relishing in the sight of the skin rising in red, swollen lines left in their wake. Macarena let out a soft mew of pain, body jerking just slightly in bliss at the sensation - a shot of arousal ripped through her body. “Speak,  _ Rubia _ .” Zulema hissed, nose trailing up Maca’s shoulder through the fabric of her shirt, and grazing the back of her neck as she placed soft kisses along the way. The difference in sensations made Maca shiver, conflicted as to which she desired more. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Maca moaned out lightly with another nod, her fingers curling slightly against the concrete wall in front of her, cheek pressed up against the coldness just right. “Please.” She pleaded a second later, feeling herself becoming damp as Zulema pushed her skirt up her thighs to reveal the plumpness of her butt, just slightly covered by a light pink, lace thong. Zulema ran her tongue over her teeth as she looked down at it, mind clouded just the slightest bit as she took in the sight.

“...Please what?” The woman breathed softly, her hand beginning to rub soft, smooth motions onto Macarena’s ass, almost in a ghost-like motion. 

“T-touch me.” Macarena begged softly, and Zulema smirked - with a flick of her wrist and palm, an audible  _ slap! _ could be heard against Maca’s flesh throughout the dimly lit room. Macarena hissed out in a mix of pain and pleasure, her free hand leaving the wall and reaching behind her to bring Zulema’s lips closer to her neck. Zulema breathed in her scent, tongue lightly running over the blonde’s neck before she bit down. 

Maca cried out in frustration - after months of being away from one another physically, all she craved was the feeling of Zulema’s body on her own. Finally, after a moment of leaving a dark bruise, the older woman dropped Macarena’s arm from her iron grasp, and the blonde spun on her heel to crash their lips together. Her arms locked around Zulema’s neck, hands tangling in her dark hair and tugging in desperation. Zulema growled at the surprise attack with fervor, trying to regain her dominance as her tongue broke past Macarean’s teeth and immediately seeked control. Macarena, at a loss once again, moaned against the kiss, her ass pressing into the cold wall behind her as Zulema pushed her up against it once more. 

Zulema pulled away for just a moment to remove her yellow shirt, tossing it aside and left in her tank top before she moved to do the same to Macarena. Her lips reattached themselves to the woman’s neck and her hands pulled at the shirt tucked into the waistband of her skirt, moving it up Macarena’s body, and over her head. Arousal washed through the inmate at the scene, pulling away from Maca’s neck to look her up and down and admire the woman as she was: skirt pushed up to her waist, nipples hard beneath the fabric of the bra Macarena had bought to match her underwear, and her hair spilled over her shoulders wildly. “Fuck.” Zulema hissed to herself, and Maca smirked proudly at the sound of it.

The older woman wasted no time in shedding Maca of the bra, piling it on top of her own shirt and her hands roughly palming the woman with admiration. Macarena’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation, head rolling back against the wall as Zulema’s fingers ran over her hardened nipples, pinching them between her bruised knuckles. “Shit, Zule…” Maca breathed hotly into the air. Zulema used her foot to spread the woman’s legs apart, the blonde’s heels clicking slightly against the hard floor in the process. Macarena bucked her hips lightly in anticipation, her center rubbing just barely against the other woman’s knee, wishing for some type of release. 

It almost felt as if she’d never left. Despite having a large bed in the center of the room for their use, the pair couldn’t seem to drag themselves away from the hard, cold, concrete of the wall - perhaps because it was nostalgic of most of their times together. Zulema reached behind Maca to bring down the zipper to her skirt, smoothing it down her body and letting it pool at her heels. Macarena stood in just her thong and heels, and Zulema was sure that she was completely done for at the sight of it. “Unbelievable,” she breathed out with a shake of her head as she reattached her lips to Maca’s with vigor, one hand grabbing onto a fistful of blonde hair, the other snaking between strong thighs and past her underwear.

Macarena let out a gasp of surprise against Zulema’s mouth, both from the pulling of her hair and the feeling of Zulema’s fingers  _ finally _ brushing past her underwear and sliding through her wet center. Her hips instantly began to work against Zulema’s hand, moans slipping from her lips involuntarily at the familiarity of it. It had been far too long, and that was obvious from the wetness that collected against Zulema’s fingers after just a few seconds. Zulema shut her eyes blissfully at the feeling, fingers working at Macarena’s clit at a steady pace for a few minutes. Just when Maca believed that Zulema was going to give her what she wanted, the inmate pulled away from her with a haughty smirk, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and running her tongue along the length of them without breaking eye contact with the blonde. “Sit.” She ordered with a fire in her eyes, head motioning towards the end of the bed. Macarena wasted no time in pushing herself up off of the wall and following instruction. 

Zulema kept their eyes locked as she moved, Macarena sitting herself down on the edge of the bed and crossing one leg over the other, smirking up at her lover. She ignored the slight sting on the back of her thighs from the scratches Zulema had left there. Zulema held the stare for a moment, before she dropped down to her knees and placed her hands on Maca’s, spreading her legs in an instant as the other’s breath hitched. 

Zulema reached down and took one of Macarena’s feet in her hand, fingers running delicately up the ankle and back down, before she began to work at the straps of the heel, removing both and setting the shoes aside. With them out of the way, she ran her hands back up her legs and atop her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh with a hum of satisfaction. Zuelma’s fingers curled inside the hem of Maca’s panties, pulling them down agonizingly slow. As soon as she did, the smell of Macarena’s arousal hit her, and the dark haired woman’s eyes fluttered shut at the scent of it. 

If Zulema was on death row and had the option of a last meal, it was sitting right in front of her.

Maca’s breath began shaky as Zulema began to place soft, gentle kisses on her legs.  _ Gentle _ was not often in Zulema’s vocabulary, but she understood Macarena’s needs and the way her body responded to certain stimulations when necessary; and that’s what made them fit together so well. Zulema sat up for a moment, using her hand to push Macarena down onto her back with slight aggression before she resumed her task, hands pinning the woman’s hips down onto the mattress as they arched upwards towards her lips. Chuckling darkly, Zulema slid her tongue across the inside of Macarena’s thigh, causing the woman to whimper out into the air. “Please…” Maca pleaded one hand tangling in Zulema’s hair in want, attempting to lead the woman’s mouth where she wanted it most. The dark haired woman raised an expectant brow, resisting just slightly. “Fuck me,” Maca breathed out, after realizing what it was Zulema wanted to hear. 

That seemed to sate her, and Zulema allowed herself to give in a bit, her tongue brushing through Macarena’s moist folds in satisfaction. “ _ Dios _ ,” the blonde moaned out at the sensation, her grip on Zulema’s hair tightening and pulling at the scalp. The heel of her foot dug into Zulema’s back as her leg wrapped around her, and the older woman began to suck on Macarena’s clit with fervor. The taste was familiar and comforting, in a way, and Zulema swiped her tongue across the bundle of nerves as she sucked, humming against it with vibration. 

Maca began to thrust her hips against Zulema’s mouth, gently at first, and gradually with more desperation as she edged closer to her finish. Her free hand grasped at her own breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers as she looked down to watch Zulema enjoy her. Zulema pulled her mouth away for a second, but Maca wasn’t disappointed for long when she felt the pads of the woman’s fingers begin to rub at her clit with enthusiasm. She struggled to get words out, her breath catching in her throat, “I-I...,” she pleaded hotly, swallowing. “I want you...inside me,” she breathed, feeling herself getting closer and closer to her release. 

“That’s too bad,” Zulema teased with an innocent pout as she continued to rub her fingers in quick circles against her center, shaking her head. Macarena whimpered in frustration, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation - Zulema loved to play games. A second later Zulema’s palm came down with a swift  _ slap! _ against the blonde’s clit, and Macarena screamed out in pleasure with a whine. “Look at me.” Zulema warned with a demanding tone, and Maca obliged, their eyes meeting again. Instantly Zulema’s mouth was on her again, with the addition of two fingers thrusting inside her. The blonde moaned deeply, her thighs locking around Zulema’s head. The slickness of Zulema’s fingers thrusting in and out of her could be heard throughout the room, and she knew the blonde was close. 

“I’m going to come,” Maca shook her head as her eyes begged with Zulema’s, but the woman shook her head in disagreement as she moved her mouth away for a moment.

“No _. _ ” She instructed, a smirk on her lips as she picked up the pace, knowing it would be  _ impossible _ for Maca to comply. Her tongue continued to brush up against her clit hungrily, and the blonde tried her best to follow instruction, wriggling beneath the woman in desperation as her breaths became shorter and shorter. Feeling the clenching of her muscles around her bruised fingers, Zulema waited another second before she decided that Macarena had had enough. “ _ Come _ ,” she whispered.

Zulema felt the arousal rush through her own body as Macarena’s orgasm took over her. The blonde shuddered in pleasure as she cried out loudly - much to Zulema’s amusement - and shook, Zulema’s fingers still deep inside her as Maca melted around her fingers and into the palm of her hand. Forehead falling against Macarena’s thigh, Zulema slowed down gradually before sliding her fingers out, her tongue continuing to lick the woman up as Macarena twitched slightly beneath the contact, still sensitive. 

A knock at the door drew the pair from their state of bliss. “Zahir.” Palacios called out from the other wide of the door in warning, letting them know it was time for the check in. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zulema let out a sigh of annoyance as she heard the knock at the door, her forehead resting against Maca’s thigh, catching her breath. She stood a second later, crossing over to the plastic bin that Macarena had set aside earlier and grabbed the extra blanket from it, handing it over to Maca to wrap over her naked body. Macarena took the cloth and pulled it around up to her torso.

Palacios entered just as she covered herself, and he briefly looked between the two. The blonde tried her best to avoid eye contact with him - him having seen her nude while she was in prison was one thing, but seeing her nude as a civilian, in such a private moment - she felt more violated than usual. His cheeks powdered pink just slightly at the scene - a bit strange, to see Maca naked beneath a blanket, still trying to catch her breath while Zulema stood beside her, arms crossed, still dressed. 

“You want to take a picture?” Zulema asked with a wicked smirk, her thumb coming up to wipe the corner of her mouth as if she’d just enjoyed a good meal. “It’ll last longer.” The governor guffawed for a second, before shaking his head, clearing his throat. He took a moment to survey the room around him, making sure everything was in order - no broken furniture, nothing suspicious, no signs of struggle. After a minute or so, he looked pointedly at the couple, before tapping on the face of his watch and leaving the room once again, closing the door behind him.

“He really knows how to set the mood,” Maca joked from the bed with a small giggle - yes, she wasn’t pleased about the interruption, but she couldn’t complain; at least they  _ got _ this time together. Zulema glanced over to her with a slightly amused roll of her eyes, and Macarena reached out to grab her hand softly, tugging the older woman towards her onto the bed. Zulema allowed it, falling to her whims and her knees sinking into the mattress of the bed as she climbed over to the blonde.

Though the atmosphere of their rendezvous prior to Palacios’ entrance still hung in the air, the pair shared a quiet moment as Maca’s fingers delicately came up to cup Zulema’s cheek in her hand, thumb running over the bruising on her jaw with slight concern. This time Zulema twitched slightly beneath the touch - she hadn’t focused on the pain so much when they had first begun; in her defense she was distracted. “Does it hurt?” Maca asked softly, eyes meeting Zulema’s and searching for truth in them.

Zulema was quiet for a moment, before shaking her head. “No, not really.” She replied honestly, swallowing. Her hand came up to wrap softly around Maca’s wrist, caressing it slowly as she pulled the hand away from her face and kissed her palm. Macarena replaced the hand on Zulema’s cheek with her lips, making her kisses as tender as possible - tough as Zulema was, Macarena’s soft method of expressing her feelings for the other made the prisoner weak. 

Eventually the blonde’s lips found their way to Zulema’s, and the kiss they shared was sweet and intimate. Macarena was gentle in pulling the other closer to her, her hand finding its way beneath her white tank top and fingers dancing over her toned stomach. Their breaths turned a bit more ragged as Macarena cupped one of Zulema’s breasts beneath her shirt, kiss deepening as the older woman leaned into the touch with almost a desperate yearning. Palacios was forgotten now, all that was concerning the pair was each other. 

Zulema’s dominant nature was gone at this moment, and the woman allowed herself to melt into the feeling of Macarena handling her. After a moment Maca grasped the tank top and slowly pulled it over Zulema’s head, tossing it aside and letting her eyes run over what she’d been missing desperately for months. Although just a bit distraught to see more bruises lining the woman’s stomach and ribs, Macarena was no stranger to what happened in prison and knew that Zulema could hold her own - she was just glad that it didn’t keep the woman from getting to her today. She didn’t comment on the black and blues, instead continuing to kiss the woman tenderly and press their bodies together in desire. Her lips moved to the woman’s neck, fingers dancing down towards the waistband of her stark yellow pants and playing with the elastic of it teasingly, a smile spreading on her lips. 

Zulema responded with enthusiasm and her own smile, the way their skin pressed up against each other causing her to sigh softly into the air as her arms wrapped around Macarena’s back, nails just slightly digging into the flesh of her shoulders. Macarena continued to trail kisses down Zulema’s body, sucking softly at certain points where she knew the woman was most sensitive. When she reached her chest, Maca took her time in paying attention to her breasts and delivering equal care to both. 

Zulema’s back arched up from the mattress as she moaned out softly at the feeling of Maca’s wet tongue running over her hardening nipples, one hand snaking into blonde hair and tugging in appreciation. “Fuck,” Zulema breathed out, eyes fluttering shut. Her pants were beginning to feel hot and tight on her, and her other hand moved down to tug at her own waistband, silently asking for Macarena’s assistance as she squirmed just slightly from hot discomfort. The blonde seemed to get the message, sitting up slightly to hook her fingers against the fabric and slowly pull the pants down Zulema’s legs. 

If there was one perk about prison, it was the fact that the women got plenty of exercise, and therefore often were able to keep themselves in good shape - Zulema was no exception, and Macarena marveled at the muscle of the woman’s legs as they were revealed to her. Bright eyes moved back up Zulema’s body and stopped at her own, holding her gaze with a soft grin as she leaned back down to kiss her, naked body hovering over Zulema’s own.

Zulema made a move to reach above her and begin massaging Maca’s breasts, but the blonde took her wrists and pinned them above Zulema’s head with a slight tone of assertion, a playful smile on her lips as Zulema looked up at her with a curiously raised brow. “Let me make you feel good,” Macarena purred innocently as she smiled, breath hot along Zulema’s face before the blonde leaned in and kissed her deeply, hands letting go of her wrists with a motion that was almost ordering Zulema to keep them where they were. The older woman complied, too focused on the feeling of Maca’s tongue swiping against her own. 

Macarena moved her hand lightly down Zulema’s neck, nails tickling just slightly as she moved lower, lower, lower...until her palm rested on the dark haired woman’s leg and pushed it slightly to the side to spread the woman open. Zulema had no trouble in complying, legs parting almost instinctively at Macarena’s touch and revealing herself to her. The sight was familiar and exciting, and Macarena brushed a tentative finger through dark curls and moist folds, humming in appreciation at the slickness that greeted her. Zulema responded with a sharp gasp, hips twitching in reaction and her hands jerking just slightly above her in temptation to reach out and grab the blonde. 

Macarena’s fingers began to tease Zulema’s clit slowly, her lips leaving soft kisses on the woman’s face and neck as she continued to take her time in pleasuring her. A soft mew of bliss escaped Zulema’s throat, and one of her hands came down from its place above the mattress to rest on the back of Maca’s head, dark eyes meeting hers through hooded lids and pulling her closer for another soft kiss. Her hips began to move in time to Maca’s fingers, who slowly started to move them a bit farther down until she was teasing the woman’s entrance. 

“Fuck, Maca,” Zulema breathed out with anticipation, wishing desperately to feel the blonde woman inside her. Macarena thought about it a moment, dipping one finger inside her just for a second to tease her, before moving it back up to her clit and continuing to build up a tension in the woman’s body that was starting to drive Zulema up the wall. Zulema moaned out in protest and disappointment at the false promise, Macarena catching the noises in her own mouth and swallowing them with a proud smirk on her face. After another moment of teasing, Maca began to slide down the others body, her hands massaging her breasts on the way and pinching her nipples gently between her fingers.

Zulema lifted one of her legs over Maca’s shoulder, giving her better access and bucking her hips upward to meet Macarena’s tongue as it ran over her center with enthusiasm. Her breaths were heavy and quick, chest rising and falling in pleasure at the feeling of the blondes mouth wrapping around her clit. Macarena sucked gently at the bundle of nerves for a moment, before she moved her tongue down to Zulema’s entrance and slid it inside with ease and eagerness. Zulema gasped in surprise at the sensation,hand flying to Maca’s head and holding it there steadily as she whimpered into the air, Maca’s name threatening to fall from her lips passionately. Macarena pulled away a moment later, trailing back up Zulema’s body as the woman gave a whine of protest at the loss of wet contact to her center. 

“Maca,  _ baby _ ,” Zulema whined out desperately against her touch, and the term of endearment was all it took to reel Macarena in. In the next second she slid two fingers inside Zulema’s entrance without hesitation, and Zulema cried out softly in appreciation at the familiar feeling of the blonde inside her once more. The sound filled Macarena’s ears like a symphony, and she watched the expression on Zulema’s face with awe as she continued to slide her fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. 

The air between them was getting hot, and both women could feel the sweat forming on their skin as they pressed up against one another, the sound of Zulema’s wetness loud against Maca’s fingers. “God I miss fucking you,” Macarena breathed into Zulema’s ear, and the older woman growled in appreciation as she moved her hips expertly against Macarena’s experienced fingers. They did, however, share the same concern of having to wait another few weeks before another visit was granted. But they would cross that bridge when they got to it. “I want you to look at me when you come,” Maca pleaded softly in request, and Zulema’s eyes opened just slightly as they pressed their foreheads together. 

Macarena waited a second before she inserted a third finger into Zulema, receiving a series of curses of appreciation in return from the inmate. “Look at me, look at me,” Maca begged softly, meeting dark lustful eyes as they opened fully, breaths heavy against Maca’s face. The blonde couldn’t keep her eyes off of the ways her body responded to her ministrations, especially drawn by the way Zulema’s mouth was slack jawed at the feeling of Macarena’s fingers inside. Was she willing to leave this room and agree to only be able to connect with Zulema in this way a few times a year? Was she willing to sacrifice the feeling of pure happiness and emotion she received every time saw the woman coming  undone by her hand or mouth just because the law demanded so? 

Maca leaned into Zulema’s ear and whispered with an incredibly confident and determined tone, “ _ I’m going to get you out of here. _ ” She answered her own questions as Zulema came onto her fingers at the statement, their eyes meeting momentarily before Zulema was overcome by her orgasm and rode it out with a blissful expression, the tenderness of Maca’s lips on her face and neck guiding her deeper and deeper into ecstasy. “I promise _. _ ” Macarena assured her with a breath, sliding her fingers out of the dark haired woman and grabbing her by the back of the neck, kissing Zulema in promise. 

Now she just had to figure out how to follow through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that’s going to be it for this story! The sequel should be coming sometime this week; and it’ll focus on Maca getting Zulema out of prison. It’ll still be sexy, but will probably be at least 10 chapters long and have a lot of meat to the actual development of Zulema getting out with Macarena’s help. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
